


And Vitamin C Tablets

by kiwoa (Rinoa)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa/pseuds/kiwoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner's sick. Lucky for him, Sharpy's here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Vitamin C Tablets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JENGEORGE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JENGEORGE/gifts).



> Written for a kissing meme on tumblr, prompted by [jaggeorge](http://jaggeorge.tumblr.com):
> 
> Sharp/Kane. Kiss prompt: cheek.

Kaner’s only half-awake when he hears the door to his condo creak open. Foggy as his brain might be, though, he knows there’s only one person in town besides him who has a key, so he calls out weakly, “Fuck off, Jonny.”

“Sorry, Peeks,” comes the reply. Kaner pulls the blankets over his head with a groan.

“There you are,” Sharpy says, obnoxiously bright, and he yanks the covers out of Kaner’s hands and all the way down to his knees.

“Fuck off, _Sharpy_!” Kaner yelps, scrabbling to wrestle his blankets back. “I’m sick, you asshole!”

“So I’ve been told. Over. And over.” Sharpy smirks down at him. “Your life partner’s worried about you.”

“Oh my god,” Kaner says, and he drags his hands down his face. “You didn’t just call him that.”

“Alas, he’s busy being a good person.”

“Seriously, ‘life partner’? He’s gonna kill you if he hears that.”

“And so I’m here to generously take care of you in his stead.”

It’s then that Kaner notices the canvas bag sitting at Sharpy’s feet. “You brought me stuff?”

“Nothing good,” Sharpy says, but he’s rummaging in the bag and pulling out a bag of potato chips and Kaner feels like crying.

“I don’t hate you anymore.”

“You never did.” Sharpy holds out the bag, but before he lets go, he locks eyes with Kaner and says solemnly, “These are saltines. Toe-ez’s orders.”

Kaner nods. Sharpy’s still clutching the bag tightly. “Fine, they’re fucking saltines,” Kaner says, rolling his eyes. Sharpy stares at him for another moment, then lets the chips go and turns back to the canvas bag while Kaner rips at the foil with his teeth.

“Here’s some Gatorade.” Sharpy tosses a six-pack of strawberry Gatorade onto the bed. “And ‘Gatorade’.” And sets a rack of Dr. Pepper next to it. “Oh, and chicken soup,” he says, drawing out a big thermos. “Cap told me some crazy low sodium brand to get, but this is homemade. He can’t object to Abby’s cooking.”

It’s Jonny; of course he can. Kaner grins. “Nah, of course he can’t.”

Sharpy grins back just as bright. “It definitely doesn’t have fatty chicken thigh chunks in it, either.”

Kaner sighs. “Your wife knows I’m here if she wants to trade up, right?”

“She knows you think that.”

Kaner just shrugs.

“One more thing,” Sharpy says. He lifts up a big heart-shaped box of chocolates. “From Jonny.”

Kaner chokes, snorts half-chewed salty chips up his nose, and goes into a sneezing/coughing fit.

Sharpy just laughs. “Okay, so he told me to get you Vitamin C tablets. I think this is the message he actually meant to send, though.”

It takes him downing half a bottle of Gatorade before he can speak, and even then, he’s still fighting back tears, but Kaner manages to croak, “I hate you again.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Sharpy smacks him on the back a couple times, and Kaner’s not sure if it’s meant to help clear his throat or as a bro thing. Either way, Kaner feels a little better.

“This sucks.”

“Being sick always does.”

“No, but,” Kaner starts. He stops, swallows hard. “I was supposed to visit the children’s hospital too, y’know.”

Sharpy exhales loudly and sits on the edge of the bed. “Kaner. You can’t. It’s not your fault, but you can’t.”

“I know, I know I can’t be around kids like that when I’m infected and stuff. It’s just… I wanted to be there.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re a good kid.”

“Shut up, gramps.”

Sharpy ruffles his hair and chuckles when Kaner bats his hands away. “There’ll be other times. For now, they’ll just have to make do with Captain Boring.”

Kaner smiles. “Poor kids.”

Sharpy looks like he’s going to say something too, smirk in place and ready to roll, but Kaner cuts him off with a sudden yawn, and Sharpy’s smile tightens. “That’s my cue to get out and let you heal.”

“Thank you,” Kaner says.

“Hey, gotta keep the Cap happy,” Sharpy says, but Kaner shakes his head.

“You love pissing him off. Probably made this extra hard for you.”

“Something like that,” Sharpy says, and he pats Kaner on the head like he’s a puppy. “Get some rest; we’ve got a game tomorrow.”

He’s leaning in then, and Kaner’s braced for a smack or a poke or something. What lands on him instead is a kiss, light and faintly scratchy against his cheek, barely there long enough to register before the warmth is gone. Sharpy straightens up and starts walking away. Kaner clears his throat. “Was that from Jonny too?”

Sharpy laughs, paused with his hand on the doorknob, and says, “Nah, little man - that one was all me,” before walking out the door.


End file.
